Accused
by DemonicFury
Summary: Oki and Samickle's relationship is ruined when Sami accuses Oki of something he knows he didn't do. Can he find who did it before it's too late to salvage their love?
1. Chapter 1

"Oki!!" The named male jumped in surprise, causing him to tumble off of his hut's roof into the snow below. Coughing, he sat upright and shook his head, clearing it of snow just fast enough to see Samickle walking towards him. He cocked his head, wondering, _"Why does he have Kutone?"_

As the blue-haired man neared, Oki stood and asked, "What's with the sword, Sammy-boy?" The village leader emitted a deep growl and then swung the sword, barely missing Oki's head. "Whoa!" As Samickle regained his balance, he glared at the blue and red haired male, his yellow eyes burning with rage and hurt. "Ah, what's wrong, Sammy?" The male did not respond; instead, he swung at Oki again. "Samickle, what the heck's wrong with you?" asked Oki, who was dodging swing after swing. "I'm your mate! Stop attacking me!" Samickle's head lowered and he began laughing. _"What the heck?"_

"You still consider yourself my mate? I'm honored! I thought you'd left me for Amaterasu!" Oki's eyes widened. _"What in the world's he talkin' about?"_

"I'd never leave you, Samickle!" Oki cried, grasping his lover's shoulders. "You're my one and only!" The blue-haired man knocked his pleading mate away, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You liar! Traitor! I saw you two only an hour ago mating just inside of Yoshpet!" Oki felt tears burn his cheeks.

He cried, "That wasn't me!"

"Liar!" snarled Samickle, who stuck the edge of the sword under Oki's throat.

"Don't you trust me?" whimpered the cornered Oina.

"Not anymore, and never again!" Samickle roared before storming away, fighting the urge to go back and fillet Oki like a fish. Meanwhile, Oki curled his knees up against his chest, thinking. His mate of four years had just left him for something he didn't do. How could he rectify the situation without making it worse?

"I know! I'll find who was really in Yoshpet!" He stood and shifted to wolf form before racing off towards the forest. _"I won't let go of you that easily, Samickle… I'll prove my innocence, no matter what!" _


	2. Chapter 2

As Oki stepped into Yoshpet, he sensed that something was awry. The forest had always been quiet, but never this quiet. He sniffed the air and walked a few paces into the forest. _"That smell… Burning flesh?"_ He looked around, concerned.

_Snap._

Oki swiveled towards the noise, baring his teeth as a warning to the intruder. _Crack._ He turned again, this time in the opposite direction. "Rrrrr…." _"Growling?"_ Out from behind a tree strode a large dog, a full foot taller than Oki. Its body looked as though someone had stripped it of its flesh, leaving it to limp around in a musclesuit. It had no eyes; rather, two hollow sockets as black as coal stared at Oki.

The hound snarled a demonic snarl and bared its fangs. Oki stood his ground, faithful in his ability to ward off the monster. Suddenly, it reared its head back and unleashed a devastating roar; its jaws split apart, causing it to resemble an angry snake. "Gah!!!" Oki covered his ears and laid down, unable to stand such a sound. As the hound continued howling, tentacles emerged from its back and shot towards the cornered blue and red wolf. Just as they were about to hit, his ears picked up the sound of them moving and he jumped, leaving the tentacles to slam into the ground, leaving a gaping hole.

Oki narrowed his eyes and raced at the creature, leaping and biting its throat as he reached it. The hound let out a great bellow and shook its head violently, throwing Oki against a tree. The tree splintered but remained standing.

"W-what are you…?" he asked, wincing as he panted heavily. _"One of my ribs must be broken…"_ The hound smiled an impossible smile, showing more teeth than possible for a canine. The muscles of its body began to unravel and shift upwards, intertwining in a new shape. Its bones cracked and shifted as well, eventually forming a new body. Oki's eyes widened. Staring back at him, grinning evilly, was his own face, his human face.

"I am what is known as an Illusion Demon," said the evil Oki. "I can become anyone I wish. See?" He shifted his face from Amaterasu's human face, to Samickle's, to Kai's, to Issun's before returning it to Oki's. "I used to cause trouble in Sei-an City, but after awhile, that stuff gets old, so I decided to have fun here, in Kamui."

"I won't let you do this…" The evil Oki grinned and shifted to a form identical to Oki's wolf form.

"That's what they all say before I rip them to shreds." They ran at each other, biting and clawing. Blood stained the snow and each pulled away with large chunks of fur and flesh. The shapeshifter bit down on Oki's right fore leg and increased the pressure until it snapped. Oki let out a loud whine and fell to the ground, having had most of his weight on that leg. The demon stood over him, grinning evilly. "Feel free to stay here to save energy for a later attack on me. All heroes do things like that before they die." Still in Oki's form, the demon walked away towards the village, the gears in his head already whirling at full force, crafting and forming a devilish plan.

Meanwhile, Oki tried to stand, only to fall back down painfully. "I guess I will just stay here awhile, but later, I'll kill you!"

**A/N:** I know, "Not much of a mystery, is it, Fury?" Well, I decided to go a different way with this fic. Deal with it! 9/17/09


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Rereading this before I post it, I count three instances of people being stopped partway through their sentence. How many do you count?

---------space--------

"Hey, Oki, where've you been? Samickle's been brooding up a storm. You might wanna-" the merchant was cut short by a slice to the throat. He fell over, clutching at the injury, as the Illusion Demon's arm shrank back to normal size. Well, the normal size for Oki's human body.

He smirked as he picked up one of the many Holy Bones on the merchant's booth. He bit into it, crunching loudly, and looked around the village. _"Eeny, meeny, miney…"_ He glimpsed a flash of brown. _"Kai."_ The Demon finished off the Bone, and then began to steep walk up to Kai's hut. He did not have to walk far, though, as Kai was rushing down the walk, a frantic expression on her face.

She gripped his arm as she reached him; her touch sent shivers up his spine. "Oki! Oh, thank Kami I found you! It's Lika! She's gone missing again and-" he placed a finger to her lips, silencing her.

"Kai, don't worry. I'll find her." His voice purred and he licked his lips beneath his mask_. "Perhaps a little fun with this form before I discard it?"_ The Demon reached up and began to remove the mask, only to have Kai grab his hands and stop him.

"O-Oki, what are you thinking? Only your mate can see your face!" She placed a hand to her forehead and then ran past him, shifting to wolf form in midair. "Come help me search after you've regained your senses!"

The Demon scowled and fought the urge to howl his deafening call. _"Just find another target…"_ He scanned the area, then spotted Samickle's hut. _"Time for another go, Sammy-boy." _As he made his way up the path, he shifted his body, creating large gashes and gaping wounds that would appear painful, but really did not hurt a bit.

By the time he had reached the village leader's door, he looked like a monster had torn him a new one. Blood dripped down his arm as he knocked on the door, and a few pieces of flesh fell with it. "Samickle…" he moaned wretchedly.

The door opened and Samickle emerged. "Oki, get away from-" he stopped short as his mind processed the scene. "O-Oki?" The Demon took that as his cue to collapse. Samickle caught him and dragged him inside to a mat. The blue-haired male closed the door to keep the cold out and then began assessing the damage.

Samickle's anger from earlier was gone. Now, he was frantic.

He caressed his mate's face, not caring that his hand was trembling. "Who did this to you, Oki?" The Demon coughed a long fit, spitting up blood. He began to wipe it away but Samickle did it for him.

"Sam… An Illusion Demon… Yoshpet…" He pulled himself up against Samickle's chest and the older male clutched him close. "It took on a monsterous form and after it was finished with me, it took my form." He groaned and clutched at his stomach, smirking beneath his mask as Samickle's hands covered his. "I managed to lose it on my way back here, but it will still come to finish me." He began to knock his mask away, but stopped as he realized part of his face had not transformed. Samickle reached to remove it but the Demon's hands stopped him. "Please… I do not wish for you to see what he has done to my face."

"Nothing he could do would make me stop loving you."

"That's not what you said this morning." Samickle's breath hitched in his throat and he just stared at the male cuddled against him. Finally, he removed his mask and planted a gentle kiss on the mask's forehead.

"I promise I'll never leave you…and I promise I'll protect you from the Demon." The false Oki smiled and wrapped an arm around Samickle's neck.

He purred, "Thank you…" and beneath his mask, he grinned wickedly. _"Goodbye, Oki."_

--------space--------

An hour had passed before Oki found the strength and resolve to stand. His broken leg cracked painfully, protesting this decision, but he ignored it. _"Samickle, hold on… I'm coming…"_ With a final angry growl, he stood tall and began trudging back to Wep'keer.


	4. Chapter 4

Oki looked around cautiously as he entered Wep'keer. It felt like Yoshpet had when he had entered it earlier. He approached the merchant booth, wondering why the dutiful man had left his wares, and then saw the blood. He jumped back, ready to fight. However, no enemies emerged.

He sniffed the air, worried that he was unable to detect the Illusion Demon's rotting stench. He could smell his own, and even Kai's, but not the Demon's. He looked around one more, noticing something on the path. _"Tracks…" _He began to follow the tracks, still sniffing for the monster's stink.

"_BOOM!"_ The ground before Oki exploded in a shower of snow. He leapt back and staggered, barely able to support his own weight. When the snow cleared, Oki thought he might faint, for there on the path stood Samickle, his Samickle. However, it was what his mate said next that truly wrenched his heart.

"Cursed demon, I'll rip you apart and send you back where you belong!" Oki could not find his voice, nor his breath. Everything seemed to freeze. _"Kami…he thinks I'm the demon…and I have no way to prove otherwise…" _He knew exactly what was going to happen. Samickle would strike him down and then, when his guard was lowered, the leader would be killed as well by the very demon he thought he had destroyed.

Oki stumbled away as Samickle leapt at him, Kutone swinging in flashes of silver. He could not bring himself to fight Samickle. He couldn't even truly look at him.

"Do not run, demon! I will cut you down, no matter where you go!" _Slice. _ The sword just missed Oki's tail. _Cut._ Just missed his back. _Stab._ Perfect hit.

The sword stuck in his side and threatened to continue through. However, Samickle could not force it through. His hands trembled and he released the sword. He fell to his knees and took his head in his hands. "I cannot do it. You win, demon. I cannot kill my Oki, nor his double."

Oki shifted to human form and wrapped his arms around Samickle's neck. He removed his mask and kissed Samickle's neck. "Dearest, I am not a double. I am your Oki." Samickle accepted the embrace, but his hand moved near the sword, which still stuck in Oki's side. "Please believe me. I know not what that Demon has told you, but I am your Oki, Samickle."

"Do not believe his lies!" The couple turned toward the voice. The false Oki stood there, his body covered in bloody injuries. The true Oki stood, just barely, and bared his fangs.

"You are the liar!" Kutone was wrenched from his side and discarded haphazardly. _"My fangs shall slice your belly!" _He shifted to wolf form, as did his double. "And I shall prove it!" They raced at each other as they had in Yoshpet, with the same result. Both sported new wounds, but the Demon seemed worse off. The Demon stumbled and shook his canine head, sending flesh scattering to the snow. Samickle's eyes widened as he realized the deceit. The Demon's true form was showing; flesh was melting away to reveal muscle and bone.

"Samickle, get away! Quickly!" The elder male shook his head and picked up Kutone.

"I will never leave you again, Oki. I will stay by your side, no matter what happens." The Demon reared its head back and howled, shaking the ground and nearly splitting their eardrums.

"And I thought you said you weren't into sappy poetry." Samickle shot Oki an angry glance but it was lost as the Demon let another howl loose.

Remembering the whole "Amaterasu" saga, Samickle said, "Here we go again," and Oki just nodded in agreement.

----------space----------

**A/N:** So, whatcha think? Good chapter or bad chapter? I kinda thought it moved too fast, but life often does, so, yeah.


End file.
